To Love Ru Darkness 3: The Harem Plan Continue
by Foxy The Pirate 98
Summary: After the incident of the Darkness and that Nemesis was introduced in the body of Rito, Momo plans to continue with her strategy so that Rito makes all girls happy . Will it be successful or will it end in failure?
1. We keep moving

**Hola a todos. Como TLR tuvo mucha cogida, pensé transcribirlo al inglés para que llegara a más público. Gracias a un amigo, podré llevarla a cabo, además que podréis traducirlo a vuestro idioma. Disfrutad.**

 **Hi everyone! Because TLR was so popular, I had thought of translating it to English,so it could get to more people. Thanks to a friend of mine,this is now possible, futhermore you'll can translate in your language. Enjoy!**

My name is Yukki Rito. I'm a high school student,adult already,and I live with an alien family coming from a planet called Deviluke,of which I believe I'll be the heir. All fine and well up to here. Now,I present my actual situation.

It's nine in the morning,January's 3rd. I don't have to go to class today, so I have plenty of time for sleeping,and dreaming...

"Sweet paradise"

-Wow, this is paradise...- I said amazed. Right in front of me there were tall mountains made out of jelly beans, mount-sized marshmallows, honey streams crossed by cake bridges, and candy,tons of candy,as if it was a quarry,but one made of sugar and not stone. I went straight for these,and shamelessly started to slurp them. They were quite sweet and coated in syrup. Not wanting to taste just one thing, I went for the marshmallows,chewing and enjoying them. On doing this, a girl in maid uniform appeared out of nowhere,and offered me a chocolate ice cream. I knew this girl,with her sly looks and her mysterious smile.

-Ne...Ne...Nemesis? What are you doing here?- I said while licking clean the ice cream.

-I'm watching your dreams. You're a sweet tooth,aren't you?- she answered,while picking up some beans from the sugary ground and smiles at me.

-Yeah...but...you don't sleep?-

-Oh,no, I don't need it, I simply rest when you don't notice it. And you should wake up, there's something "magical" that's about to happen... -

-What do you mean?-

-Waaakeeeee...uuuuuup...-

I slowly came to my senses, the sun was on my face and I checked the time: quarter past nine. When I looked my other hand,I was horrified: I had in my hand the tail of a Deviluke denizen,which I had put in my mouth,mistaking it for an ice cream. When I put the tail away, I managed to see the aftermath of my actions...One of Lala's sisters,Momo,had sneaked into my bed again. She was sweaty, and with an ecstatic look etched on her body, she was shaking,and so was her breath. She was only wearing a loose shirt, with her panties besides the bed..

You...you are really...really good...Rito-kun,you're...an animal,a beast...ahh...- she said with her still ragged breath.

-But...Momo...-

-Uuuuh- she sighed,calming herself. -Well,you know that after all that happened with the Darkness and Nemesis, we have to keep going with the Harem plan...-she said,while sticking her body closer to mine.

-Momo,don't get yourself so close to me...and put on your panties.- I said,while looking at the other side and closed my eyes, ashamed.

-Fufufu, Rito, you will make us all happy,won't you?- her lips were getting dangerously close to my face.

And when she was merely inches away, Nemesis came out of my belly.

-Oh, maybe I should have waited a little more to wake you up -Nemesis said giggling- She nearly came from that. I believe you're still speaking about the Harem plan. I know you need my help. -She said,now smirking too.

-Even if I disagree with it, you'll be of great help. -Momo sighed heavily- As long as you don't get in my way,that is. -She mumbled ,speaking to herself. _-_ I hope Rito-san can do it,right? -she smiled at me.

-Yes...but...isn't it a little hasty? -I asked, nervous.

No. -Nemesis spoke- I wonder if Yami or Mea will fall too in this experiment.-Her gaze turned dark, revealing the lewd thoughts that crossed her mind.

Then someone rang the door bell and kicked it open.

-Rito,night time is over,we...we have to work _._ -She was Mikan, and when she saw my room, her voice broke and she went silent, then she made an angry face when Momo took her stuff and left the room with a smile that was both of apology and of satisfaction. When she left, Mikan started to scold me about the night raids of Momo.

A great day had begun...

 **Hi everyone, I'm Foxy the Pirate and today I've brought you this fic. When I finished the manga, I felt disappointed, so I thought of picking it up where it left, I hope you liked it and that you give it a shot. Tell me if you want it continued in the comment section.**

 **See you around.**


	2. A gas accident

A new day had started,and it starts with a scold coming from my lil' sister, asking what's wrong with Momo and Nemesis, telling me how naughty I am when I sleep,etc... Then I messed up even more,slipping off and falling on top of Nana. When that happened, she punched me and called me wild beast. I was already used to that kind of reactions.

I went down,to the kitchen,and _sweetjesuswhathaveIdonetodeservethis._ Lala had prepared the breakfast.

-Good morning, Ritoo. I prepared breakfast just for you~ -said Lala cheerfully.

-You didn't have to do it.- I said,blushing. I stared at my breakfast, and it stared back at me: there were purple tendrils coming out of it and they looked like if they wanted to strangle me.

 _-_ Itadakimaaass.- Lala exclaimed, happy to start the assault on her breakfast, while I was fighting an eat-or-be-eaten by a gelatinous and very alive mass.

While I drank a dark matter flask for Nemesis and a glass of water to swallow it properly (because dark matter tastes like crap), I walked to the garden to take care both of the flowers and Celine. I think she is the only girl here who has never berated me, hit me or anything like that, but after all, well..., she's just a baby.

 _-_ Hey Celine, how are you feeling today? -I spoke tenderly to her.

-Maaauuu- she giggled.

-Wanna help me with the plants here?

She went for the watering can and the shovel. I was about to start when Nana came and told Celine to get away from me, because I was a naughty freak. While Nana and me were arguing about what we could say to Celine, she sneaked her way out to the kitchen to get some soda. While she drank freely, Lala told Mikan that she had taken an air freshener from the house and had powered it up to eleven, in order to make it work for the whole house.

-How nice of you,Lala. And hey, when were Yui and Haruna coming?-

-I guess they'll come around tea time. I think that Yami is coming with them,too. I don't know if Run-chan will come too, though, I think she had to work today.-

-Then I have to get ready for when they come.- said Mikan, decidedly leaving to buy for dinner and tea-time.

Celine went to Momo's bedroom, quite drunk, where she saw a flask with a pink liquid inside. She took it and went to Lala's bedroom. Momo came back to her own bedroom after Celine left.

Now where did I put that flask? It's really dangerous stuff, whoever breathes in that will fall in love from anyone in front of him and will want to go straight for the lewd. I was going to return it to the market, I need to find it NOW.- she said, panicking.

Celine inserted the flask in the giant air freshener that Lala had created, and when she wasn't able to recover it, she started to cry, and between tears, she sneezed. The sneeze made Lala's bedroom get full of Celine's pollen. The machine activated and spoke out loud.

"Analyzing sample"

The air freshener absorbed all the pollen and mixed it with the pink liquid.

"Sample collected, and ready to be used."

When the conversation was over, I looked around for Celine and she helped me with the plants until lunch time. Mikan prepared an excellent meal,much better than the psycopath breakfast from Lala. Then we simply sat there watching TV, today there was a marathon of a comedy show that I really enjoyed. Right before tea time, I decided to have a shower and wear a new fragrance to impress Haruna. I knew that Momo would not come in because Mikan was watching over her, something that relaxed me. What did NOT relax me was Nemesis waking up right in the middle of my shower.

-Uuuuaaahh...-she yawned- Good evening, Rito-san. Looks like I caught you in a good moment. -she said covering her mouth to hide her laugh.

 _-_ Nemesis!-

 _-_ Fufufu, I told you that we share this body,there's no need to be ashamed. I already know what you're packing down there...-

 _-_ But it feels embarrassing.-

 _-_ Maybe _this_ is embarrassing.- Nemesis started to pour lewd images all over my mind, among them, slips, Nemesis posessions to do things against my will, gropes and Darkness trying to seduce me.-

 _-_ Nemesis,cut it off already!-

 _-_ What's wrong? Maybe you got a little too horny,hmm?- she said while looking way lower than where she should.

-Just stop it, please.-

-Fufufu. By the way, we got visitors.-

 _-_ Yeah, Mikan told me they were coming. Do you know what are they doing now?

-Yeah, I think they're checking your photo album.-

 _-_ WHAT?- I finished getting dry in record time and got dressed at lightning speed,and when I finished combing and was getting out of the bathroom, a purple smoke came out of the door's recess.

 _-_ Huh? What's this?- I decided to pick a towel and cover my nose and mouth with it to not smell it. A few seconds later, the smoke was gone without a trace. Then I came out of the bathroom and asked:

 _-_ Does anyone know what that smoke was?-

Then I saw it. All the girls had a flower on their heads and were lightly blushing.

-Rito-san.- said Momo.

-Ritoo.- said Lala.

-Yukki...Rito.-sighed Yami

-Rito-kun...-expressed Haruna.

-Onii-chan.- called Mikan.

-Rito.- Yui Kotegawa articulated.

-Rito-san.- said Run.

They were all calling my name and had a faster breathing.

What the hell has happened?

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Love, whim or heart things?

When I saw the expression on their faces, I immediately knew what would happen two miliseconds forward. I already knew about the pollen effects, and I was aware of what I had to do: get the hell away from there.

"Well,maybe I should go..."

"RITOOOO!", the whole group said while pouncing at me.

"Whoa!"

I found myself under a bunch of girls who wouldn't stop exclaiming my name with a ragged breath. Shaking my hands while trying to get away from them made me rub a breast or two, but nothing on purpose. I ran to the door to escape, but Yami stopped me dead on my tracks standing between the exit and my getaway route. I tripped on her and fell in one of my so many falling postures that magically happen each time I have any accident nearby her: this time, I had one hand on her right breast, and the other on her left thigh, close to her groin. She blushed almost instantly and laid there in shock. When I was starting to fear for my life, she faintly smiled and with her hands,she pressed the hand on her breast and said:

"I hate lews things... but I think I'll let this one slip."

Her eyes shone in a way that I had never seen before. She started to lean towards my lips, but Mikan shoved her and threw herself on me.

"Rito, Rito, Rito, Rito", she said smoothly, as if I just came back from war and she were so happy to see me.

"Mi...Mi...Mikan, wait a moment..."

I love you, please never get away from me, please, I love you."

This situation remembers me of when Mikan got in contact earlier with Celline's pollen, her voice tone was just the same. As I tried to figure a way out of that mess, Lala spoke:

"It's impossible that just one of us has him for herself, our best option is that we all love him at the same time."

They thought about it for a second, and then agreed. While they were reflexionating about it, I ran away as fast as I could.

As I ran, Nemesis found opportune to talk about what just happened.

"Why are you running? Can't you see that this is the perfect chance for trying out your 'carnivorous side'?"

"None of them is on her sane mind, if I try anything they may hate my guts for the rest of their lives. Besides, I don't want it this way."

Well, I still believe that my option is the right one. Moreover, I think that I'm going to borrow your body for a while to play. When you are finished with them all, feel free to tell me how it was, fufufufu..."

As I spoke, my legs stopped running and turned around, towards a mass of girls on an hormonal overdose that would do **anything** to prove their love. I was doomed.

"Nemesis, please, I'm still young, and if I did that,they would never forgive me. Can't you see how big of a mistake is this?"

"You can't learn if you don't make some mistakes along the way. You better get used to this kind of situations,and besides... I'd never refuse the chance of having some fun,fufufufu..."

"Nemesis, please, I beg you."

"Tough luck,fella."

As my possessed body rushed to the heart of the conflict, someone appeared right in front of me: Kurosaki Mea.

"Hello senpai." she said sweetly,"where are you going in such a hurry?"

I tried to explain her that I had been possessed but Nemesis spoke first:

"I was going home, I've got to do an important thing." I said with an evil smile etched on my face.

In that moment Nana came from the sky, dressed in her devilukian suit.

Oh, Mea, I was looking for you... Jesus,what are you doing with this beast?"

"Nana, that's mean..."

"I was just speaking with Rito-senpai." Mea said, "He told me he was going home already."

"And why is that,Rito?" asked Nana, suspicious.

"Nothing in particular, I just felt tired... And why weren't you there, with everyone else?"

"I went shopping with Mea."

Nana reached for her pocket and took out a cell phone.

"I'm gonna check how Momo and everyone else is doing." She phoned Momo and started talking to her.

"What? If I've seen Rito? Yeah, he is right here with..." She suddenly froze, then her face turned beet red, finished the call and threw herself on me, her arms clenching on my neck.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTERS?"

"I... I don't know..." I struggled to say due to the lack of oxygen.

"Maybe this happened because of Celine's pollen... talking about the devil, there she comes." Said Mea pointing at the end of the street.

"Rito."

"Yes,Nana?" I said half blushing.

"I love you, I always hide it behind my tsun-tsun attitude, but I love you, I'd be so happy if you weren't Aneue's fiancé, so that we could...we could..." She started to get closer to my face and I wasn't moving because of the shock of what she just said. She was a hair width away from me when my rationality kicked in,making me back away in order to explain her the situation. However, Mea was really excited about all of this.

"Well, well, well... Nana, this isn't your usual self." She said grinning, "Rito, can I talk to Neme-chan, please?"

"Sure thing." Nemesis came out of my belly and greeted Mea. She also explained her about the "accident".

"Then Yami-chan is in love too?"

" "In love" is quite the understatement for her state,actually."

"But I believe that manipulating Rito so he can "become one with them all" can be a funny and interesting task." She said, devilish.

"What? No, Neme-chan, that would be bad, Yami-chan would hate him after it and that would affect the "Harem Plan" of Momo-san."

"How so?"

"They would all hate him."

Nemesis thought about it and told her that she was indeed right, but that she would possess him again sooner or later to have some naughty fun. Nana tried to stick to me, but I managed to avoid it, and then we all four went to see Dr. Mikado at her clinic.

End of chapter 3.

 **Hi everyone, I hope you liked it, because writing this is starting to become harder (thinking like Yabuki Kentaro isn't easy xD). By the way, would you like me to introduce a new OC? There is a relationship from To Love Ru that I see as... ethically incorrect? But if you want me to stick to the original plot, it's fine too.**

 **Leave your opinions at the comments box and hit the Fav!**

 **See you around!**

 **Translator's PS: Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been somewhat busy, and this being a looong chapter didn't help at all. Unfortunately, I'll be starting exam season really soon, so I can't promise anything about when will the next one be finished. I'll try to squeeze some minutes each day, but expect less updates than usual for around a month. See you around!**


	4. ¿The cure of the love?

Mea, Nana, Nemesis, Celine and I arrived to the clinic. Oshizu-san, Mikado-sensei's assistant, received us.

 _"Hi Rito-san, nice to see you. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"_

 _"I need to talk with Mikado or Tear, it's urgent."_

 _"Right now they're busy with a patient, so you'll have to wait. You can wait in that room meanwhile."_

We took seat and watched, bored. The clinic was full of aliens seeking medical assistance, as usual. One of them caught my eye: he was..."human". He wore a black suit over a white shirt, a black tie and brown trousers. The "human" was sleeping, and he looked to be around my age, but he had some very particular hands. They looked atrophied, changing their shape and material every other second. I sat there, staring for a few seconds, until Nana talked to me:

 _"Heeyy...Rito...don't ignore me..."_

 _"Mea, could you take care of this?"_

 _"What do you mean, senpai?"_

 _"Could you put her to sleep with your Psycho-Dive?"_

 _"Sure, give me a second."_

Mea's pigtail approached Nana's scruff, and she fell asleep instantly. At that moment, Oshizu came in and said that Tear was waiting for someone called "Shin", and that Mikado was waiting for us in a different room.

 _"I wonder what's wrong with his hands."_

Mikado received us with a surprised expression on her face **.** _"So, could you tell me the reason of this visit?", she asked with curiosity._

 _"It's the girls, they all have gone crazy. They were exposed to Celline's pollen, but this is far worse."_

" _Hmmm._ " She rose from her chair and typed something on her computer. _"Could you tell me about any other symptom?"_

 _"Uh... they sighed a lot."_

 _"It's normal to sigh a lot when you are in love."_

 _"Yes, but this felt different. They weren't acting normal, they were... naughtier."_

 _"Naughtier, you say? Well, that depends on the case, but it's strange, knowing them. Maybe it's -_ types faster _\- because of... this."_

She produced on her screen a purple flask. On it you could clearly read "Love Max Great".

" _So... is this what caused everything?_ " I asked while looking at it.

 _"I beleive that this is what made them act so unnatural. It could be something else, but I know for a fact that Celline's pollen does not cause this kind of havoc. But tell me, why do you try to put an end to this? Can't you see that this sort of benefits you?"_ she said, grinning.

 _"BECAUSE IT'S NOT NORMAL THAT A PACK OF GIRLS START MOANING YOUR NAME WHILE TRYING TO GROPE YOU!"_

 _"There is a way to make them stop, you know?"_

" _Just give'em what they want._ "

Mikado's words suddenly created in my head a swirl of lewd images,with blood rushing to my head and my face displaying a huge blush.

 _"What are you thinking about, senpai?"_ Mea asked joyfully.

" _No...nothing, it's nothing..._ " I stammered **.** _"Is there any other way to remove the effect of the pollen from them, anything that doesn't involve doing **that?** "_

 _"I think I have something lying around here..."_ Mikado said, throwing stuff out of a trunk until she finally pulled an spray can with a broken heart on it. _"Here, have this. It will keep them away from you until that obsession for you ends."_

" _Thanks, sensei... Also, could you take care of Celine while I take care of this mess?_ "

" _Certainly. Nana, come with me, please._ "

" _What for? I want to be with Rito..._ "

" _Nana, when I'm back, I'll be with you, OK? But I need you to understand that I have to leave now._ " **I spoke tenderly to her, fused in a hug.** _"You should rest now."_

 _OK, Rito. You're always so... kind to... us, even if you are... a beaaast..."_ _she said as she fell asleep again, due to the sequels of the Psycho Dive._

 _"That would have been a pretty moment if you only had fallen asleep a word earlier..."_

When us Mea, Nemesis and I got out of the clinic, we saw the suited man get out as well, and we managed to overhear Tear say:

 _"Shin, remember that you have to avoid to do that kind of things again if you don't want to suffer the consequences."_

The man made a gesture with his hand, hushing her. He produced a cigarette and lit it as he left the building.

 _"What a creepy man, his name sure suits him..."_

After that, we wandered across the streets, trying to find a solution to the problem that haunted me...

 **(POV "Shin".)**

 _Name: Yukki Rito_

 _Age: 18_

 _Occupation: Student_

 _Main objective: Learning as much as possible about the target to verify if our snitch lied._

 _Secondary objective: Investigating about any other possible hitman who might be after my target._

 _Tertiary objective: Getting some dorayakis._

Shin put the report back in his pocket, and kept puffing on his cigarette, as he murmured:

" _Ok, Yukki Rito... Let's see if you are what I've been told you are._ "

 **And this is my character, Shin. Don't worry, you'll have more details about him in the next chapter. He is an OC (Original Character) and I hope that you like him. He is not in the anime (I wish he was, he would be a pain in the ass concerning the Harem scheme xD) nor in the manga, but I believe that he'll fit just fine.**

 **If you liked it, hit the Fav button and share!**

 **See you around~**

 _ **Hi! I'm the guy behind the translation effort. Sorry about not updating this for so long, it's been a few busy weeks, but I'm almost done with them. Expect (somewhat, take in care that I do this from my own free time) more frequent updates starting from the 25th -ish**_

 _ **Also, please notice that I'm translating a work already published in Spanish. While we (my friend behind the original and I) extremely appreciate your feedback, I can't simply rewrite everything, so feedback that suggests to "add X" can't be taken into account**_


	5. Shinigami

**In this chapter, I recommend to listen Megalovania around the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next. Don't worry about the "when", I've marked it. (from the Undertale OST)(all rights belong to their respective creators, both for UT and the To Love Ru characters except for Shin).**

We ran home to fix this embarrassing accident that just happened to me. When I opened the door, it was empty, something that surprised me.

 _"Senpai, is Yami-chan going to be okay?"_

 _"I hope so, Mea."_

 _"To be honest, I' would have loved to pounce on them and 'go with the flow' "_ Nemesis said.

 _"Nemesis, could you please keep that kind of comments for yourself?"_

We entered the building, engulfed by darkness except for a dim light inside a room, as if a candle was fighting for her life.

 _"Wait, that's my bedroom..."_

I carefully walked in, finding the source of light in the process: a candle. Then, I heard a noise near the closet.

 _"Mea, is that you?"_

Only the candle answered, lightly flickering to my words.

 _"C'mooooon... Mea, this isn't fu-UUAAH!?"_

The closet bursted open, and all the girls who were hot on my trail came out from it, throwing themselves at me.

 _"See? I told you that an ambush in his own bedroom would work out juuuust fine~"_

I managed to complain about Lala being the only sane girl before being thrown by Kotegawa to my bed. I was surrounded: she was on top of me, Yami and Momo at my left and right , Haruna just beside Kotegawa. Behind Yami, Mikan, slightly embarrassed but determined to have a piece of me. To top it all, Run, who was fighting to no avail to try and get closer to me. They all started to slowly undress while caressing all my body with their fingers...

 _"Yukki Rito, I feel so hot..."_ Yami panted heavily.

 _"I'll be the only one you make lewd thing to, right?"_ Yui said

 _"Onii-chan..."_ Mikan moaned _._

 _"Make me yours, Yukki-kun."_ Haruna pleaded.

 _"I want to grab a bite or two of you, too."_ Run said as she kept trying to push everyone else off me.

 _"You're going to love this as much as us when we are at it, Rito-san."_ stated Momo.

My hands weren't mine anymore, manipulated by the girls, they were forced to grab, grope, rub... I started to feel strange, I wished to get out of there... Well, turns out that you have to be careful with your wishes, because as soon as I thought that, Azenda, the Tyrant, appeared. Right on my most vulnerable moment.

" _Looks like I'm interrupting something._ " she said spitefully.

 _"Azenda? How did you come back?"_

 _"I escaped, again. And before I forget..."_ She took out an strange weapon and shot a laser net at the girls, who were trapped now.

 _"That's a problem less. Anyone who dares challenging me deserves a slow and painful death, just the way I like them. After these, it will be the turn for Momo Belia Deviluke, Konijki no Yami, and your sister. What was her name, Mikan perhaps? Oh, they'll share the same fate than you, worry not... heh heh hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAH"_

 _"Mea, please, get me out of here."_

 _"Your friend here is taking a nap, but when I'm done with you, she won't get to wake up ever again."_

Suddenly an unnatural agility possessed my body, and I escaped through the window landing in a clearing.

 _"Thanks for that, Nemesis."_

 _"No need for them... Yuki, I feel tired...and sleepy..."_

 _"No! Nemesis, wake up!"_

 _"Farewell, Yukki Rito."_ Azenda said as she struck the ground with her whip.

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."_ a familiar voice spoke.

 _I turned around and saw Kuro pointing his twin revolvers straight at Azenda's head._

 _"Is this what I pay you for? To betray me?"_

 _"What else did you expect? This is a hostile market after all."_

 _"I'll improve any deal that you made with whoever hired you, just don't kill me, please."_ She was trembling and about to wet herself, begging for mercy. This proved how weak she really was, but before I could think of anything, I heard the same voice again.

 _"Let her go..._

 _"Shin"._

 _Another Kuro?_

 _"Well, 'twas worth a shot." said the man who just a moment ago held Azenda hostage. He backed away, gradually taking the shape of the man that I saw earlier in the clinic._

 _"Why are you here, Shin?"_ Kuro said.

 _"I was hired to investigate Yukki Rito, and also to protect him."_ Shin answered as he produced a cigarette and lit it.

 _"Who is he?"_ Azenda asked, still frightened.

 _"Looks like I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shinigami, but I simply use 'Shin' to make it short. As for my background, you could say that I'm the ashes from the 'Darkness Project'."_

 _"Another weapon? Here, in Earth?"_

 _"Indeed."_ he said, smoke coming out of his mouth, _"I'm the ultimate Trans."_

 _"Wasn't Nemesis the ultimate one?"_

 _"Since the fight versus Gid Deviluke, scientists decided to cross all the uncrossed lines. So I got redesigned, stripped of all and every weakness. This isn't exactly your lucky day, bumping into my way, you know..."_

 _Kuro looked with hatred at the man in the suit. (You should hit the play on Megalovania here.)_

 _"You always mess with my work."_

 _"Yeah, I usually do."_ he replied, challenging.

 _"Well, THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU DO."_ Kuro shot at Shin twice, but the electrical bullets did nothing to him. He laughed in spite.

 _"Nice guns you got there. I wonder if they'll fit me too."_ He looked at his hands, and a copy of Kuro's revolvers appeared on them. _"Sweet, they do fit."_

 _"But how did he...?"_ Azenda was shocked.

 _"I can shape my body and its sourroundings at will. I can learn from experiences and update my arsenal, and I beleive that's why I have a soft spot for war and carnage, I can take advantage of all the weapons and resources used."_

 _"That means..."_

 _"That means that this isn't the last time that I'm messing with your work."_ He said as his hand took the shape of a Gatling, and started to shoot...

 **Hi everyone, I hope you're enjoying this fic. I introduce you to Shin, a Trans weapon with the ability to shapeshift at will. It took me some time to find a name, I just couldn't find one that clicked. You'll get more details about him soon enough.**

 **If you enjoyed this, please, hit the Fav button and share it.**

 **See you!**

 _ **Hey guys, I'm finally back! Sorry about the delay, but it's been busy days for me. However, I managed to survive exam season and now I'm on holidays, which means more frequent updates for you. See you around!**_


End file.
